Alert systems today can be as simple as a door bell to a more sophisticated system that transfers data, audio or images. Such systems rely on communications to transmit alerts either by wire or wireless from a trigger point to a base system. For example a conventional wireless door bell usually has a trigger button and a base station installed at a location where the alerts can be heard. In such a setting a door bell is unlikely to be heard if the user is away from the range of the base system. Also, in the example of a conventional door bell, the alert takes the form of a sound that will be heard by all users in a vicinity of the door base station. Thus, the alert lacks privacy where only selected users are desired to receive a particular alert. Furthermore, such an alert system does not provide confirmation that someone is responding to it. Such issues can be inconvenient in a residential setting, but take on even more importance when an alert system is used in an office or other business areas such as restaurants or hospitals.